Ensemble
by Ilunae
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, ils avaient toujours été ensemble.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Ils habitaient dans le même quartier et, étaient devenus amis très rapidement. Ils jouaient ensemble tous les jours ou presque.

Leurs parents n'avaient pas de problème pour les laisser partir à l'aventure du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble.

"Faites bien attention à vous les garçons !" leur disait tout le temps Inko, la mère d'Izuku.

Elle passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi. Izuku ne craignait pourtant rien tant qu'il était avec Katsuki. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait rien faire mais, Katsuki serait toujours là pour le protéger.

D'autres enfants les accompagnaient parfois. Ils étaient moins nuls qu'Izuku mais, ils n'étaient pas aussi doués que Katsuki. Ils n'étaient donc pas spéciaux. Katsuki les laissait venir avec lui mais, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux.

Il préférait passer du temps avec Izuku. Izuku qui avait fini par devenir Deku. Katsuki avait été content du surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Non seulement, il venait du prénom de son ami mais en plus de ça, il collait bien avec sa personnalité. Parce que Deku ne savait rien faire du tout.

Quand Katsuki avait eu son alter, il avait compris une chose importante sur lui. Il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était plus doué que les autres enfants de son âge. Il était donc promis à devenir un très grand héro.

Il avait appris plus tard que Deku n'avait pas d'alter. Encore une fois, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses sur son ami. Deku était nul, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne savait rien faire.

Dans leur monde, il y avait les forts d'un côté et les faibles de l'autre. Katsuki avait très bien compris cela. Il faisait partie des forts. C'était donc à lui de devenir un héro. Les faibles devaient rester à leur place et admirer les héros.

Deku n'avait pas voulu faire cela, cependant. Le jour où Katsuki était tombé du pont, son ami était tout de suite venu vers lui. Il lui avait tendu la main pour lui venir en aide. Comme s'il avait pensé que Katsuki était trop faible pour se relever tout seul. Comme s'il se croyait meilleur que lui.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où Deku avait refusé de rester à sa place. Une fois, il s'était permis de la ramener pendant une bagarre. Il lui avait dit d'arrêter de frapper un autre gamin. Comme s'il pouvait se permettre de lui dire ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non.

Deku était un nul sans alter. Il n'avait rien à dire à Katsuki. Il n'était pas meilleur que lui. Il aurait donc dû faire comme les autres et l'admirer. Tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, était de suivre Katsuki sans rien dire.

Il n'avait pas voulu faire cela. Katsuki avait donc commencé à le repousser. Il ne voulait pas d'un ami qui pensait qu'il était faible. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui le prenait de haut.

Deku avait eu du mal à comprendre le message. Il avait donc commencé à être plus violent avec lui. Malgré cela, son ami d'enfance continuait de le suivre comme un petit chien avec un grand sourire. Il avait continué de l'observer.

Katsuki avait donc compris ses intentions. Deku pensait pouvoir le battre un jour. Il avait l'air de penser qu'il pourrait le faire. Il devait donc lui cacher quelque chose.

Le pire dans tout cela, avait été que Deku ne s'était jamais entraîné pour devenir plus fort. Il avait passé son temps à prendre des notes et, à rêvasser. Il avait toujours dit qu'il voulait devenir un héro mais, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour en devenir un.

Pour Katsuki, cela avait été la preuve que Deku se moquait de lui. Il était celui qui s'entraînait dur pour mieux contrôler son alter. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Deku, lui pensait qu'il pouvait devenir un héro sans rien faire de tout cela. Il pensait qu'il pouvait passer l'examen de Yuei sans rien prendre au sérieux.

Puis, Deku avait foncé pour le sauver du super-vilain gluant. Comme si Katsuki avait eu besoin de l'aide de ce foutu nerd. Encore une fois, Deku l'avait traité comme s'il était faible.

Après ce jour-là, Katsuki avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et, s'était concentré sur son entraînement. Il n'avait pas été surpris quand il l'avait vu à Yuei pour l'examen d'entrée. Bien sûr, ce nerd s'était présenté comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Katsuki avait réussi l'examen d'entrée. Bien sûr, il était le meilleur après tout. C'était ce qu'il avait cru en tout cas. Une fois qu'il fut à Yuei, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Tout d'abord, le foutu nerd avait aussi réussi l'examen d'entrée. Du coup, Katsuki l'avait toujours dans ses pattes. Pendant le test d'aptitude dirigé par leur professeur, il s'était rendu compte que Deku avait un alter. Un super fort en plus de ça.

Il n'avait pas réussi à y croire sur le coup. Pendant tout ce temps, son ami d'enfance lui avait caché cela. Il avait dû bien se moquer de lui pendant toutes ces années.

Katsuki avait donc explosé pendant l'exercice d'entraînement dirigé par All Might. Ce jour-là, il s'était encore fait humilier par Deku devant tout le monde. A la fin des cours, ce nerd était venu vers lui pour lui raconter des conneries comme quoi son alter était emprunté.

Katsuki n'en avait rien eu à faire de savoir d'où venait son alter. Il avait toujours l'intention de devenir le meilleur héro qui surpasserait même All Might. Il ne laisserait pas Deku se mettre en travers de son chemin. Ni lui, ni aucun autre élève de leur classe.

Malgré cela, il avait commencé à réfléchir à ce que l'autre adolescent lui avait dit. Il l'avait observé. Deku se comportait comme un idiot prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Il s'était cassé les os à plusieurs reprises.

Katsuki s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec All Might. Il avait donc réfléchi et, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Deku avait eu son alter de la part de leur idole.

Il avait donc décidé de le confronter après l'examen du permis provisoire. Que Katsuki avait raté. Encore une fois, Deku avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Ce soir-là, Katsuki avait complètement craqué devant Deku. Il lui avait tout déballé. Qu'il avait mis fin à la carrière d'All Might. Que lui aussi était faible. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé de Deku depuis des années.

Le nerd avait eu l'air choqué en apprenant que Katsuki le voyait comme cela.

"Pour moi, tu as toujours été une inspiration plus proche qu'All Might !"

Katsuki n'en était pas revenu. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu tort sur Deku. Son ami d'enfance ne l'avait jamais pris de haut. Il l'avait toujours admiré. Katsuki avait vraiment été un idiot.

"Mais les choses seront différentes maintenant, Deku !"

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là et, il l'avait pensé. Il avait reconnu Deku comme un vrai rival. Katsuki n'acceptait pas le premier idiot venu comme rival. Deku avait donc tout intérêt à faire de son mieux pour le surpasser.

Leur relation après cela avait beaucoup changé. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Katsuki devait aider Deku à mieux contrôler One for all. Il était le seul élève de la classe à être au courant. Il était donc normal pour lui de s'entraîner avec Deku. Katsuki était le meilleur adversaire qu'il pouvait avoir, de toute façon.

Comme cela, il pouvait voir ses progrès. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher des yeux. Ils deviendraient plus forts ensemble.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
